one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare vs. Jason Voorhees
Nightmare vs. Jason Voorhees is an episode of ImagoDesattrolante's one minute melee series. Description Soul Calibur's Nightmare's goes against Friday the 13th's Jason Voorhees. Which undead killer wins? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (Player one chooses Nightmare.) (Player two chooses Jason Voorhees.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) Melee (Random dark nighttime forest with a lot of big trees) Nightmare is standing silently, holding the Soul Edge, not doing anything. No souls were there to consume here. Or at least, any that were worthy. Just about 700 meters away, Jason Voorhees - the undead serial killer, was killing some ordinary, innocent teenagers. Once again, they were on the boundaries of camp crystal lake. Nightmare happened to be within the boundaries. But he didn't notice anything of importance until he heard something just flying by his head. He turned his head up suddenly, to see Jason only a few meters away. He wasn't intimidated by him - though Nightmare did notice that Jason was in fact, quite a bit taller than him. Judging by well - everything, Nightmare took him as a threat. ''Foolish brute. You can't stop me. No one ever will. Die. said Nightmare in his typical raspy voice. Jason just grunted in a dismissive manner and started walking towards the demon. '''Fight! Jason started off the fight by lunging forward, and swinging his machete down. Nightmare blocked with his arm, and kicked Jason's massive body meters away. He blitzed forward again, slicing Jason in the face with Soul Edge. He then picked up Jason by his neck, and smashed him into a tree - snapping it completely. He looked one more time at the seemingly motionless body and turned away. As weak as I thought. He muttered, unknowing of Jason just getting back up. And due to him not noticing, he could successfully use his teleportation abilities. Just as Nightmare was walking away, Jason slammed the machete on his head from behind. It was painful, to say the least. But Nightmare had met worse. He turned three-hundred and sixty degrees around to slam the Soul Edge that he had just ignited by his power - it snapped Jason's head right around...but with a disturbing crack, it snapped right around again, but the demon wasn't going to stop. He kept on slamming - and slicing the blade down on Jason, tearing apart most of his body in the process. Jason certainly hadn't fought someone ridiculously superhuman like him for a long time. This new foe was comparable in strength to Freddy in the dream world - if not more powerful physically. And at once - he miraculously caught the flaming, giant sword. He used his other hand to smash the machete down on Nightmare's head again - bending the metal a tiny bit. This caused quite a bit of pain to the demon , and Jason used this moment to teleport deeper into the forest, where there was a lot more trees. Nightmare responded to this by beginning to slice all the trees down in his path - his flamed sword ignited the inflammable wood, which eventually began to cause a forest fire. Every time he sliced down about six trees every single swing, Jason seemed to get further away. Nightmare stopped for a moment - and looked around to only- SMASH - Feel another swing of Jason's machete hit his head. But this time, it didn't stop - Jason kept on swinging it down. This eventually began to slice through Nightmare's nigh-invulnerable armor. Nightmare kicked and punched against Jason's massive build - and even impaled him with the burning Soul Edge, but that wouldn't stop him. With some last few swings, Jason's machete cut through his helmet-head. K.O-''' But Nightmare began to grow, until he literally exploded with a flash of light, knocking Jason about a dozen meters back. Turns out Nightmare wasn't actually dead like Jason may have thought, he merely was transformed into his ultimate form, Night Terror. Within seconds of entering this form, Night Terror fired a purple blast from its head at Jason, blowing him away. Crossing the distance in literal milliseconds, he grabbed Jason and literally smashed the undead killer through the last remaining trees. Night Terror began flying up at speeds of hundreds of miles per hour, only to just drop Jason about a kilometer down, which shattered most of the bones in his body. Night Terror began flying down very fast, but with immense precision for someone like him, Jason threw the machete up to Night Terror at speeds faster than a humans brain could track - it had the powerful demon smack on in his face. It didn't do any actual damage but it knocked him off course and made him crash-land. Jason got up despite his incredibly serious injuries, and quickly teleported to grab his weapon. He saw Night Terror head on - and it looked quite intimidating, even to him. BATHE me in blood! Perish before my power! the demon said in a shout. Jason Voorhees tried to throw a punch - which would've been his most powerful one yet - if not for Night Terror quickly slicing straight through his steel-hard limb, and melting his flesh in the process as well. Unlike other times, he could not reattach that. Jason tried to move forward again - but Night Terror fired one of the purple blasts again, which ripped straight through Jason and blew apart a major section of his body. He nearly fell over due to that much actual damage to his body stature. Now...give me your soul! Night Terror said, and then smashed Soul Edge to the ground. And then a massive, purple flash of light appeared. Jason Voorhees directly felt it - reach inside of him, explore everything he ever knew, his feelings - actual personality, and searched for something else... Something it couldn't find at all. However, the attack had melted quite a bit of him - and a rather large part of the Earth around him. Night Terror was evidently in confusion - but that didn't remotely stop him. Jason pretty much knew it was the end - but he wouldn't go down without a struggle. He limped forward - only to be impaled like a shish-kebab by the already flaming Soul Edge, which proceeded to melt all of Jason's internal organs and set him alight from the inside. With a massive pull, he ripped apart most of what remained of the former killer - ripping off his ribcage. Night Terror then held Soul Edge directly above him, and swung it down, directly cutting the former killer in half. He was dead - or at least, wouldn't get up for a very long time. Victory was Nightmare's, not an uncommon occurrence. '''K.O. Nightmare was spent thinking with what to do... How did he get here in the first place? This looked nothing like his world... Well, it was time to see how they would react to a force like him. This melee's winner is... Nightmare! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ImagoDesattrolante